<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самый громкий голос by jana_nox, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844072">Самый громкий голос</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox'>jana_nox</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021'>WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Olympics, POV Oikawa Tooru, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, who wins who dies who tells your story, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда объявляют победителя Токийской Олимпиады 2020, Ойкава не слушает. Слишком громко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 спецквест (игры и состязания)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самый громкий голос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244090">The Loudest Voice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe">mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мяч падает в последний раз и с громким бумп-бумп-бумп стучит по волейбольному полю — в ушах Тоору этот звук кажется оглушающим. Громче, чем радостные крики половины из двенадцати тысяч болельщиков, которым повезло сегодня оказаться на Ариаке Арене. Громче, чем стук его сердца, хриплое дыхание и восемнадцать лет утренних тренировок, крепкой дружбы, решений, перевернувших всю его жизнь с ног на голову, и обещаний, которые сейчас с ураганным свистом проносятся в его голове. </p><p>–<a id="back1" name="back1"></a>¡Buen juego!<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a> –кричит кто-то сзади и смеется. Этот крик выводит его из оцепенения, и Тоору наконец-то может вздохнуть полной грудью. Он поднимает руку вверх, чтобы поприветствовать и поблагодарить фанатов, и медленно поворачивается вокруг себя, каждой частичкой запоминая это мгновение на всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>Все вокруг начинают говорить одновременно, и снова становится очень шумно. Гул поднимается, подобно волне, и вновь затапливает Тоору с головой. Голоса вокруг обсуждают подачи и пасы, ловкую обманку, которая позволила Хинате вырвать у них очко, и как они отвоевали его обратно, и что у кого сейчас болит. (О, как ему больно.) Волейбол — их жизнь, он у них в крови, и, возможно, финал Олимпиады — это вершина, мечта, но это далеко не конец.</p><p>Мир вокруг громкий, слишком громкий. Наверняка громче его голоса, но Тоору никогда не нужно было слышать его, чтобы знать, что его зовут. Не сознательно. Он оборачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на нахмуренные брови и ослепляющую улыбку, нацеленную прямо ему в сердце, и ноги сами несут его вперед. Он пересекает площадку, подныривает под сеткой, отдаляясь от своей команды, от национальной сборной Японии, не обращая внимания на судей, на победителей, на проигравших, на собственные олимпийские мечты, сбывшиеся или нет — сейчас это не важно. Не думая ни о ком другом, Тоору делает шаг ему навстречу.</p><p>И как и было обещано, Ивайзуми встречает его на полпути.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Примечания</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a>Хорошая игра!<a href="#back1">↑</a><br/>
<br/>
</li>
</ol></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>